Avoue
by Calliope L
Summary: partie 2 C'est ze endeuh... donc je résume pas lisez vite pour assouvir votre attente insurmontable!
1. C'est le temps des regrets

Avoue.

**Auteur** : Calliope.

**Base** : Beyblade (ça fait bizarre de pas marquer GW).

**Genre** : Euhhhhh… pas yaoi, découverte, suicide raté… non plutôt accident involontaire. Le reste je verrai après.

**Couples** : Non.

**Disclaimer** : Ils ne sont pas à moi que ce soient les g-boys ou les bladebreakers y a au moins une chose qui ne change pas…. Je les VEUX !!!!!! TT__TT !

Bonne lecture… sachant que c'est mon premier fic sur Beyblade. Enjoy yourself !

**Pitite note** : Les @ ce sont les failles spatio-temporelles et les phrases en italique ce sont les paroles de l'interlocuteur au bout du fil.

**Chapitre 1 : C'est le temps des regrets.**

- Kai ? Kaiii ? KAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!! 

- Tyson, tu pourrais gueuler moins fort, y a des gens qui dorment dans cet hôtel !

- Désolé Ray, t'as pas vu Kai ?

- Il est pas dans sa chambre ?

- Non, ni dans sa chambre, ni dans la pièce, ni dans l'hôtel. Il s'est encore VOLATILISÉ !!!

- Te bile pas pour ça, c'est pas comme si tu voulais lui demander quelque chose d'important.

- Merci Kenny, dis tout de suite que je dis des conneries à longueur de journée !!

- Non Tyson, c'est pas ça, c'est juste que…

- C'est bon te fatigue pas, j'ai compris…

Tyson sortit précipitamment de la pièce ne laissant à Max que le temps de prononcer un bout de phrase.

- Tyson, reviens ! Te vexe pas pour ça…

Les trois garçons restèrent plantés là encore un long moment avant de décider d'un commun accord que 5h[1] du matin n'était vraiment pas une heure pour se lever et de retourner dans leur chambre respective pour terminer leur nuit.

@@@@@@@@@@

« Mais bon sang de bonsoir où est-ce qu'il est encore passé celui-là ? Et puis ça se prétend chef d'équipe après… Personne ne lui a jamais dit en quoi ça consistait vraiment ce statut au sein d'une équipe ? Du genre être là quand son équipe a besoin de lui et pas balancer un conseil par ci par là quand ça lui chante. Bon récapitulons : il n'est pas à l'hôtel où l'équipe est descendue, il n'est pas non plus au Beystadium à s'entraîner, les All Starz ne l'ont pas vu et le réceptionniste de l'hôtel n'a vu personne sortir depuis hier soir. »

- J'EN AI MARREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!! Mais pourquoi est-ce que je m'entête à essayer de lui parler. Il est tellement asocial. Oh et puis zut, moi je rentre à l'hôtel. Si Monsieur-je-suis-supérieur-à-tout-le-monde ne veut pas de notre compagnie, il n'a rien à faire dans l'équipe… Vaut mieux que je l'oublie sinon ça va me pourrir la journée.

- ATTENTIOOOOOOOOOOOON !

- De quoi ? Aaaaaaaaaaaah.

Des bruits de courses effrénées, des ombres qui s'agitent, s'affolent, s'inquiètent puis au loin le bruit d'une ambulance qui se rapproche à vive allure. Des mains qui entourent un visage, le soutiennent comme si elles avaient peur qu'il ne parte en morceaux.

- Reste avec nous petiot, les secours vont bientôt arriver.

- Que c'est…

- Non n'essaie surtout pas de parler, tout va bien se passer , tu v…

Et puis plus rien.

@@@@@@@@@@

- Mais bon Dieu où est-ce qu'il est encore passé ? Kenny où est Tyson ?

- Hem, c'est à dire que…

- Oui ?

- … On l'a pas revu depuis hier matin.

- QUOI ?!?!?!? Pourquoi vous me l'avez pas dit avant ? Répond Kenny ? Max ? Ray ? Quelqu'un pourrait-il me répondre bon sang ?

- Ben disons que il te cherchait hier matin… pour te dire quelque chose d'important et il était super furax de ne te trouver nulle part… et disons que Kenny l'a mis un peu plus en colère en sous-entendant que ce qu'il voulait te dire n'était pas important. Ensuite il est parti en courant, sûrement à ta recherche. Répondit le blondinet.

- Et toi t'étais où ? demanda Ray.

- Te regarde pas ! Il était quelle heure ?

- Environ cinq heures du matin, pourquoi ?

- Cinq… heures ? Tyson ? Kenny…

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était furax après toi ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir te dire aux aurores pour gueuler comme un putois après toi ? Et t'étais où ? Il nous à dit que tu n'étais pas dans l'hôtel ?

- Je t'ai dit que ça ne te regardait pas Ray… et j'ignore complètement ce qu'il voulait me dire et quand bien même je le saurais ce ne sont pas tes affaires[2] !

- Kai ?

- Kenny ?

- On fait comment pour le match de toute à l'heure ?

- Sans lui. Vous avez parlé de sa disparition à son grand-père ?

- Il est repartit au Japon hier soir, on a pas pu le joindre.

- Hn.

Sur ce le chef d'équipe des Bladebreakers sortit de la pièce passablement énervé.

- Hey, Kai…

- Laisse Ray ce n'est pas la peine de le retenir, concentrons-nous plutôt sur le match.

- Mais Kenny…

Max, qui jusque là n'avait dit mot, intervint, son regard fixé sur un point imaginaire quelque part au loin dehors.

- J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé de grave et qu'il va vite revenir, parce que même avec l'aide de Kai on ne pourra pas gérer un telle situation de crise.

@@@@@@@@@@

- Ça y est il revient à lui. Jeune homme, vous m'entendez ?

- Hum… où… ?

- N'essayez pas de parler. Vous êtes à l'hôpital Lanval[3] de Nice. Vous souvenez-vous de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Non.

- Vous avez été renversé par une voiture et on vous a amené en ambulance hier matin très tôt. Vous avez quelques côtes fracturées ainsi que votre jambe droite et une légère commotion cérébrale. Vous avez de la famille ou des amis que l'on puisse prévenir.

- Mon grand-père devait rentrer au Japon hier soir… nous sommes descendus à l'hôtel pour le championnat de Beyblade mais je ne me rappelle plus du nom.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, ça doit être celui près de le plus proche de la place Massena. Vous faites partie de quelle équipe ?

- Bladebreakers… demandez Kenny.

- Maintenant essayez de prendre un peu de repos.

L'infirmière sortit de la chambre et Tyson s'évanouit sous le coup d'un violent mal de crâne.

@@@@@@@@@

- Il n'est pas venu…

- Merci Kenny on avait remarqué. Kai ? Quelque chose ne va pas tu as l'air… furieux ?

- Nan mais tu te rends compte Ray ? Il nous a lâché pour un match de qualification important ! Je le savais irresponsable mais pas à ce point là ! S'il n'arrive même pas à se départir de sa colère envers moi le temps d'un match, il n'a plus rien à faire dans l'équipe et quand il rentre je vais lui…

*Clac*

- Max ?

- Excuse-moi de t'avoir mis une gifle Kai, mais je ne peux pas accepter que tu dises du mal de lui dans son dos. Je pensais que tu le connaissais mieux que ça, mais je vois que je me trompais lourdement. Tyson est la personne la plus responsable que je connaisse lorsqu'il s'agit de Beyblade et il préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de louper un match comme celui-ci. Alors de là à fuguer pour une simple divergence d'opinion, ce n'est pas son style. Est-ce qu'il t'es au moins venu à l'esprit qu'il aurait pu lui arriver quelque chose ? Ou alors es-tu insensible au point de ne te soucier que de ta petite personne ?

*Re-clac*

- Arrêtez les amis, vous n'allez tout de même pas vous battre !

- Désolé Kenny, mais comme on dit… il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse.

Les deux garçons allaient repartir dans une joute verbale quand un homme habillé avec un uniforme de l'hôtel les interrompit.

- Excusez-moi de vous importuner messieurs, mais l'un de vous est-il Kenny ?

- Oui c'est moi. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Un appel pour vous à la réception.

- Merci, j'arrive tout de suite… vous venez ou vous préférez que je vous apporte du sable pour que vous puissiez continuer vos enfantillages ?

- Hun !

Le petit groupe se dirigea vers la réception de l'hôtel  et Kenny prit l'appel qui lui était destiné.

- Allo ?

- _Vous êtes Kenny ?_

- Oui c'est moi.

- _C'est au sujet d'un de vos amis._

- Ah.

- _Tyson._

- Je vous écoute.

- _Il s'est fait renversé par une voiture hier matin et est en ce moment à l'hôpital Lanval de la ville. Il nous a dit que nous pouvions appeler cet hôtel et qu'il fallait demander à vous parler._

- Vous êtes ?

- _Je suis le docteur Turner_[4]_ qui est chargé de votre ami._

- Il n'a rien de grave j'espère ?

- _Il a une fracture à la jambe, quelque côte fêlées et une légère commotion cérébrale… et je soupçonne une légère amnésie mais ce n'est pas encore certain. A-t-il de la famille sur place ou une personne adulte qui puisse s'occuper des formalités administratives ?_

- Son grand-père est reparti au Japon hier soir et le président de la FMB ne revient que dans quelques jours.

- _De toute façon nous ne pouvons pas le laisser sortir avant quelques jours donc les paperasses peuvent attendre. Mais vous pouvez par contre venir le voir._

- Merci.

- _Au revoir._

- Au revoir et encore merci.

Chef se retourna vers ses coéquipiers et détailla attentivement ses vis-à-vis. Max se rongeait les ongles sous l'inquiétude, Ray torturait tour à tour ses cheveux et les pans de sa tunique sous l'attente de nouvelles et Kai, restait fidèle à lui-même sauf sur un point : il était stoïque et affichait son air indifférent habituel, mais Chef remarqua tout de même une petite[5] lueur d'inquiétude. Ce dernier prit la parole, cassant le silence pesant qui faisait mine de s'installer.

- Alors ?

- C'est Tyson…

Il ajouta d'un air grave.

- …Il est à l'hôpital[6]…

- Fin de la première partie.- 

- Le 11 juin 2003 -

Kenny : Tu es…

Calliope : Tu as le choix entre sadique ou terriblement géniale.

Tyson : Sadique. Pourquoi je suis à l'hôpital ?

Calliope : -_-°. Ecoute l'infirmière plutôt que ton ventre !

Ray : Elle est jolie au moins ?

Calliope : QU'est-ce qu'on s'en tape… Emily au format king size.

Kai : Sadique. Et tu attends ?

Calliope : Une petite réaction totalement irrationnelle de votre part  et pleins de reviews des lecteurs pour me demander la suite. Pourquoi ?

Bladebreakers : Tu comptes écrire sur nous encore longtemps ?

Calliope *mode grand philosophe* : Dieu seul le sait. Disons que vous ne m'appartenez pas, donc vous êtes libres…

Bladebreakers : Et ?

Calliope : Selon Sartres, vous êtes condamnés à être libres… Donc ça risque de prendre pas mal de temps en effet.

  


* * *

[1] Oui c'est bien de Tyson qu'on parle. Ça doit être vraiment urgent ce qu'il doit dire à Kai pour se lever aux aurores.

[2] C'est un modèle d'amabilité j'vous dit moi ! Kai : Mais il me gonfle avec ses questions à la con. Calliope : ^_^ °

[3] Uniquement pour enfant, je sais je l'ai visité quand ma grand-mère m'a versé par accident une casserole d'eau bouillante sur le bras.. il l'ont rénové depuis.

[4] Je sais, je suis pas allée chercher le nom bien loin… c'est le nom de la femme qui n'a qu'un seul chromosome X… vous vous attendiez à quoi, ça fait trois jours que je bosse la bio.

[5] Il a un cœur, il est tout petit, mais il en a un… Kai : Arrête les Walt Disney, je ne suis pas Yago et oui j'ai un cœur. Calliope : *tire la langue de façon très spirituelle*

[6] Oui je sais vous le savez déjà…. Mais pas eux.


	2. Il n'est peutêtre pas trop tard

**Titre **: Avoue 2/2.

**Auteur** : Calliope.

**Base** : Beyblade.

**Genre** : Non yaoi, OOC, confidences sur l'oreiller (pas ce que vous croyez), amnésie et prise de conscience… enfin, vous comprendrez en lisant.

**Couples** : Découverte de l'amitié Kai/Tyson.

**Disclaimer** : Ils ne sont pas à moi, bien que je voudrais absolument Sœur Sourire, Kai pour les intimes. Tyson aussi je le veux… parce que je pense pas pouvoir supporter le caractère adorable de Kai bien longtemps. Les paroles de la chanson sont à Calogero, Prendre racine.

**Pitite note** : En italique ce sont les pensées de Kai et entre // c'est les paroles de son "moi refoulé".

**Remerciements **: 

**Rei Kon** : Je ne suis pas une sadique… disons que l'accident de Tyson avait un but pas tout à fait innocent. **Bubble** : Mon premier Beyblade fic mais je suis déjà rodée avec Gundam Wing. Moi aussi j'adore Kai, mais Tyson aussi me fait trop délirer… je me demande pourquoi personne ne l'aime. EN tout cas voilà la suite.

**Ewan 421** : Voici donc la suite et ce que Tyson voulait dire à Kai… ça ne lui a pas plus et ça ne plaira pas à beaucoup de monde. Biz.

**Icey Kitty **: Merci pour tes encouragements, voici la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**Sakura** : Je n'ai jamais dit prise de bec.. Tyson est impulsif donc ses réactions sont exagérées et puis il n'a pas encore parlé à Kai. Sinon voici les réponses à tes questions.

**Shalimar** : Coupineuh, Kai ne souffre pas *physiquement du moins* et pi c'est un fic tout meugnon (je l'ai pas marqué dans le disclaimer ?). Sinon j'essaie toujours de me motiver pour le lettre. Biz.

**Dragonne** : Vala la suiteuh ! Et oui Kai s'inquiète, c'est la fin du monde !

**Bubble** : Ok j'ai mis un peu de temps, par manque d'idée et d'envie parce que après avoir passé une journée devant une caisse avec des clients chieurs comme c'est pas permis tu n'as qu'une seule envie : DODO ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Biz.

Chapitre 2 : Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard. 

- A l'hôpital ? Kenny c'est vraiment pas drôle !

- Désolé Max, mais je ne plaisante pas… pourtant Dieu sait combien j'aimerai que ce soit une plaisanterie. Il est à l'hôpital Lanval, c'est pas trop loin… on va le voir ?

- Je suis étonné que tu oses poser la question, Chef. Bien sûr qu'on va le voir !

Ray regarda aux alentours pendant un certain moment avant de demander :

- Les gars ? Où est Kai ?

- Ben il était derrière nous… me dit pas qu'il a encore pris la poudre d'escampette ?

- J'ai bien peur que oui Kenny.

- Bah, on le verra sans doute à l'hôpital.

- Si tu le dis Max, si tu le dis.

@@@@@@@@@@

Kai marchait rapidement. Il n'avait même pas pensé à prendre un bus pour se rendre à l'hôpital tellement la nouvelle l'avait interloqué.

Même quand il est pas là il arrive à nous pomper l'air. Il est impossible. Il lui faudrait une laisse, ou une baby-sitter pour le surveiller sept jours sur sept !

//C'est ton rôle de chef d'équipe, non ?//

Oui, c'est vrai. C'est à moi de le surveiller. Mais je ne peux pas être derrière son dos tout le temps, c'est malsain.

//A t'entendre on dirait qu'il te fait peur.//

Je n'ai peur de rien ni de personne, surtout pas de lui ! Et puis pourquoi devrais-je en avoir peur ?

//Par ce qu'il est tout ce que tu n'es pas. Il est le garçon que tu refoules au plus profond de toi depuis bien des années. Il représente tout ce que tu aurais voulu être. Ça te va comme réponse ?//

_Tu parles ! Je suis très bien comme je suis. Je suis quelqu'un d'équilibré et je n'ai rien à lui envier._

//On ne peut pas dire qu'un personne qui discute avec son moi refoulé est quelqu'un de très équilibré. Et puis j'ai jamais dit que tu l'enviais, j'ai juste dit qu'il t'effrayait.//

Causes toujours tu m'intéresses. En attendant il est à l'hosto, dans je ne sais quel état, et je ne sais toujours pas comment je vais annoncer ça à son grand-père.

//Si t'étais resté avec les autres au lieu de t'enfuir comme un voleur, Kenny aurais peut-être pu te dire comment il allait, alors que là tu vas avoir la surprise du Chef[1]… et c'est pas toujours une bonne surprise. Pour ce qui est de son grand-père, Tyson le lui dira lui-même… et une dernière chose encore…//

_Laquelle ?_

//Arrête de rêver, t'es arrivé à destination.//

Kai émergea comme d'un rêve et constata qu'il se tenait devant l'entrée de l'hôpital et qu'il gênait le passage plus qu'autre chose. Il entra d'un pas qui trahissait son appréhension et s'adressa à l'accueil.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous jeune homme[2] ?

- Je viens rendre visite à un ami.

- Son nom ?

- Tyson Granger.

- Chambre 13. C'est sur votre droite, au fond du couloir et encore à droite.

- Merci.

- A votre service.

Kai se dirigea suivant la direction donnée par la réceptionniste et stoppa devant la chambre de Tyson. Il jeta un coup d'œil à travers la vitre. La pièce était sombre mais il parvenait toutefois à distinguer Tyson, allongé dans son lit et regardant dans le vide, silencieux.

Sans faire de bruit, il poussa la porte vitrée et entra dans la pièce, veillant à refermer la porte derrière lui.

Une légère musique flottait et il parvint à entendre quelques paroles avant que la radio ne soit coupée.

**_Vouloir toujours cacher aux autres ses failles_**

Avoir l'envie que quelqu'un d'autre s'en aille 

**_Avoir peur de revenir_**

**_Avoir droit de revenir_**

****

**_On peut s'aimer, se désaimer_**

**One ne ressemble qu'à ce qu'on fait**

**_On peut rêver se réveiller_**

**_On est semblable qu'à ce qu'on est…_**__

- Ça me fait penser à quelqu'un.

- Pardon ?

- La chanson de Calogero.

- Tu continues à dire des conneries.

- C'est ce que tout le monde n'arrêtes pas de me dire en ce moment. 

- …

- Vous voulez quoi ?

- Tu me vouvoies maintenant ?

- Bien sûr. J'ai pas l'habitude de tutoyer des gens que je ne connais pas !

Ces paroles firent à Kai l'effet d'une géante claque dans la gueule et  ce dernier recula de quelques pas.

- Excuse-moi, j'ai dû me tromper de chambre.

- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

- Désolé.

Kai se retira et referma la porte en sortant, tout en gardant les yeux sur cet étrange garçon qui lui était pourtant si familier.

Il se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec ses coéquipiers. 

- Franchement Kai, tu pourrais prévenir quand tu t'en vas comme ça… Quelque chose ne vas pas ?

- Non Ray, j'ai simplement dû me tromper de chambre.

- Euh… non, chambre 13, c'est bien celle de Tyson.

- Chef, c'est pas possible, il ne ME reconnaît pas.

- Il est partiellement amnésique.

- Tu l'aurais su si tu étais resté au lieu de partir comme un voleur. 

- Max…

- Mais pourtant il se souvient de toi, Kenny.

- C'est ce qui est le plus étrange selon le médecin… il semblerait que Tyson ait occulté ce à quoi il pensait avant son accident, confia à contrecœur le Chef.

- Et il semblerait que toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers toi à ce moment, pas étonnant vu la façon dont il était remonté contre toi en quittant l'hôtel, renchérit Ray.

- Allez le voir… je vais essayer de trouver un médecin, lâcha Kai avant de tourner les talons.

Après un haussement d'épaules, les trois compères entrèrent bruyamment dans al chambre de l'amnésique et furent salués par un tonitruant :

- Salut les gars !!!! Alors c'est seulement à cette heure-ci que vous venez me voir ?

- Salut Tyson ! Alors tu vas mieux ?

- Comme tu peux le voir Chef, je pète le feu !!! Au fait, c'est qui le gars qui est venu me voir tout à l'heure ? Ch'sais pas mais il avait l'air bizarre, comme s'il se reprochait quelque chose.

- Il s'appelle Kai. 

- Ça me dit rien.

- Dis moi Tyson.

- Oui Maxou ?

- T'as pas loupé quelque chose d'hyper important ?

- Désolé les gars de vous avoir fait faux bond pour le match, mais j'ai comme qui dirait eut un léger empêchement de dernière minute.

- Mouais ça va pour cette fois, mais qu'on ne t'y reprenne plus !

- T'inquiète pas Chef dès que je sors de là, je me remets à l'entraînement !

- C'est bien le Tyson que je connais !

- Oh fait Ray…

- Oui ?

- Tu sais que rien qu'en matant tes jolies petites fesses, je pourrais devenir gay. Alors imagine le résultat si on ajoute que t'as des yeux à tomber.

- Je préfère pas. En tout cas merci pour le compliment, enfin je crois. Rétablis-toi vite.

- A plus les copains !

@@@@@@@@@@

Kai avait observé toute la scène après avoir discuté brièvement avec le médecin. Le spectacle qu'il avait devant les yeux lui laissait un sentiment amer de jalousie et de culpabilité. 

Le médecin lui avait sommairement expliqué que les séquelles suite à l'accident devraient être temporaires mais que leur durée ne pouvait être déterminée avec exactitude.

- Kai ?

- Rentrez à l'hôtel, je vais rester ici cette nuit.

- Kai.

- Chef.

- Il ne se souvient pas de toi. Seulement de toi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me faire comprendre ?

- Il se souvient du match, de l'équipe et de tout le reste, sauf de ce qui te concerne. 

- Et ?

- Je pense que tu es la seule personne qui pourrait lui faire retrouver la mémoire.

- Tu me surestimes.

- Bonne nuit Kai.

- Bonne nuit Chef.

Kai attendit que Kenny sorte de l'hôpital pour s'affaler sur une chaise posée en face de la chambre de Tyson, comme s'il portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules[3].

Il se réveilla en sursaut quelques heures après, se maudissant de s'être assoupi dans un moment pareil. Il se leva et s'approcha lentement de la vitre d'où il pouvait contempler à son aise le blessé. Il décida après maintes négociations avec son moi profond d'aller s'installer près du lit, près à toutes éventualités dans le cas où la belle au bois dormant se réveillerai.

Alors qu'il reposait sa tête près de celle de Tyson, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux paroles de la chanson qu'il avait entendu plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

**_Vouloir toujours cacher aux autres ses failles_**

Avoir l'envie que quelqu'un d'autre s'en aille 

**_Avoir peur de revenir_**

**_Avoir droit de revenir_**

****

**_On peut s'aimer, se désaimer_**

**One ne ressemble qu'à ce qu'on fait**

**_On peut rêver se réveiller_**

On est semblable qu'à ce qu'on est… 

- Je me demande vraiment pourquoi il a dit que ça lui faisait penser à quelqu'un. Peut-être qu'il sait qui je suis mais qu'il ne veut pas se rappeler.

//Tu t'accroches à lui on dirait.//

Il fait partie de mon équipe et c'est un bon élément.

//Toujours la même rengaine. Change de disque, celui-là commence à être rayé.//

_Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi._

//Je dis simplement que tu les fuis parce que tu as peur de les aimer, et plus particulièrement Tyson.//

_Tu me fait penser à la rouquine des All Starz. Je n'ai peur de rien ni de personne._

//A d'autres !//

_Et puis pourquoi plus particulièrement Tyson._

//Parce que lui ne cesse d'essayer de t'ouvrir aux autres en voulant être ton ami, même si tu le rabroues tout le temps. Pas étonnant qu'il soit en rogne contre toi.//

_Pourquoi ?_

//Parce que ça fait mal. Tu te moques de savoir qu'à chaque fois que tu l'envoies chier sur les roses, tu lui fais du mal. Et ça lui pèse encore plus de montrer que ça lui est égal.//

_Je ne le voyais pas comme ça._

//Et tu sais pourquoi ça lui fait si mal ?//

_Non, mais tu vas me le dire._

//Parce que lui te considère comme un ami, un ami qu'il respecte énormément et dont l'avis est très important.//

Je ne le savais pas.

//Ben maintenant que tu le sais, change cette situation ! Et moi, je vais me coucher !//

L'aube s'était levé pendant l'échange de Kai avec son moi. Il s'approcha doucement de Tyson et lui posa délicatement un baiser sur le front. Malheureusement pour lui, Tyson choisit de s'éveiller à ce moment là, ponctuant son réveil d'un joyeux :

- P'tain fais chier Kai. Non seulement tu me prends la tête, mais en plus tu te permets de me baver dessus ! T'es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ?

- Tu te souviens de moi ?

- Ouais, ça m'est revenu pendant la nuit.

- Je suis content.

- Hn.

- Tyson ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que cette chanson te fais penser à moi ?

- Parce que t'es toujours en train d'essayer de prouver que tu es sans faille, que tu n'as besoin de personne et surtout pas d'amis.

- Tu penses vraiment ça de moi ?

- Nous as-tu laissé autre chose à penser ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Je sors quand ?

- Aujourd'hui.

- Tu as prévenu grand-père ?

- Non pas encore. Au fait, pourquoi voulais-tu me voir l'autre jour ?

- Je voulais te dire que je quittais l'équipe.

- ……

- Je ne peux pas rester dans une équipe si je ne m'entends pas avec le chef d'équipe, bien que j'ai tout fait pour.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- J'en ai l'air ?

- Tyson, ça ne te ressemble pas.

- Qu'en sais-tu ? Tu ne me connais même pas.

- Tyson, je sais au moins que tu aimes trop le beyblade pour tout lâcher sur un coup de tête.

- Ce n'est pas un coup de tête, c'est mûrement réfléchi. Et j'ai seulement dit que je quittais l'équipe, pas que j'arrêtais le beyblade.

- Je ne veux pas…

- Cette décision ne t'appartient pas Kay. Je t'énonce simplement un fait, à toi de l'accepter ou non.

- Je ne veux pas que tu quittes l'équipe. 

- Tu m'écoutes oui ou non ? Je t'ai déjà dit que…

- Parce que tu vas nous manquer en tant que joueur… mais surtout en tant qu'ami.

- Kai, je…

Kai se leva et s'éloigna de Tyson en direction de la porte.

- Je voulais juste que tu le sache, en espérant que tu changes d'avis…

- KAI !!!!!!

Sous l'injonction ce dernier se retourna pour se prendre un Tyson dans le ventre et se retrouver par terre, son ami l'étreignant comme s'il allait s'évaporer dans la minute qui suit.

- Mon nami na moua que zaimeuh. Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?

- C'est bon tu vas pas en faire tout un plat, j'ai juste dit que je te considérais comme mon ami… j'aurais peut-être pas dû.

- Si t'as bien fait… mais cette simple phrase sous-entend beaucoup plus que tu ne penses. 

- Tyson, lâche-moi tu me fais mal.

- Oh c'est bon t'es pas en sucre ! Bon on va s'entraîner ?

- Tu changeras pas, hein ?

- Non, tu m'aimes trop comme ça. Le dernier arrivé est de corvée de cuisine !

Kai regarda partir Tyson en courant, cul nu, avec un regard presque… non carrément attendri.

- Je vais le laisser gagner sinon on sera tous malades.

OWARI

- Le 5 septembre 2003 -

  
Kai : C'est désespérant.

Calliope : Ouais il adore cette fin !!!!!!!

Tyson : Moi aussi.

Kai : Arrête d'interpréter mes paroles ! Je suis OOC, je parle avec moi-même et j'ai été gentil avec Tyson au point de l'embrasser et de le laisser gagner une course !!!! Alors non, je n'aime pas ton chapitre !

Calliope : Tu l'as laissé gagner par pur intérêt et puis ça fait du bien de voir un fic où tu n'es pas tiraillé entre ton passé, tes sentiments refoulés et ta peur des autres ! Alors ton avis tu te le carres où je pense ou tu te ranges de notre avis !!!!

Kai : C'est bon… vu ta réputation ça aurait pu être pire alors je vais m'estimer heureux. 

Calliope : Ta grandeur d'âme te perdra.

Ray : Au fait, pourquoi tu n'as pas fait tourner ce fic yaoi ?

Calliope : Grrrrrrrr… CE FIC NE SERA JAMAIS YAOI !!!!! Point final.

Chef : Bon, à une prochaine fois !!!!

Kai : Tu veux notre mort ou quoi ?

Calliope : Bye *secoue les bras comme si elle était en train de couler sur son bateau* et n'oubliez pas les reviewwwwwwwwwwwws.

  


* * *

[1] Ouh qu'il est drôle celui-là. Il a au moins fait l'école du rire !

[2] Je doute que les bonnes femme à l'accueil d'un hôpital soient aussi gentilles, chaleureuses et serviables. Ah, utopie, quand tu nous tiens…

[3] C'est pire que ça… il culpabilise.


End file.
